Ranx (episode)
"'Ranx"' is the 25th episode of the first season of Green Lantern: The Animated Series. It aired on March 9, 2013. Overview The Aya Monitor orders a massive army of Manhunters to retrieve a secret weapon on the deserted planet Ranx. The Green Lantern Corps, led by Guy Gardner, launch a simultaneous attack to beat her to it.Jim Harvey (2013-02-27) “Young Justice: Invasion,” “Green Lantern: The Animated Series” Episode Details For March 2013, retrieved 2013-02-27. Synopsis After the destruction of the Interceptor and Aya's departure, Hal receives an unusual signal but cannot trace it. Kilowog points out that they cannot trace the signal because Aya destroyed the Interceptor, and Razer insists that it is not Aya. As Razer starts to lose his temper, Hal tries to intervene but Razer uses a meditation technique he learned on Odym to control himself. Hal gets a signal from Appa Ali Apsa and apologizes for being unable to receive his signal until now. Appa says that it is the first time he contacted them and Hal wonders who was calling earlier. The Guardian tells them that the Interceptor is needed for a mission and Hal explains what happened. Appa tells them that a large Manhunter force is attacking the planet Ranx, a seemingly abandoned planet, and tells them to stop Aya from getting whatever she has sent her forces there to obtain. As the Manhunters bombard a force field surrounding Ranx, Guy Gardner leads an army of Green Lanterns to attack the androids. The Manhunters turn and open fire, forcing the Lanterns to fall back. Once they are unopposed, the Manhunters return to bombarding the force field. Guy goes to meet with the other squad leaders just as Hal, Kilowog and Razer appear. Kilowog is impressed when Guy tells him that he was assigned to the Honor Guard, and Guy tells Hal that another Green Lantern, John Stewart, has been appointed to Earth. Hal tells Guy about the signal, noting that it has become stronger as he approached Ranx. Guy points out that the planet has been abandoned for a thousand years and there are no life signs. When Hal tries to go down, Guy stops him, saying that they are preparing an assault in a half hour with all the Lanterns. Kilowog tells Guy that they will be there in a half hour and guides Hal away. As the Lanterns prepare their assault, Hal insists that Guy's plan won't work because the Manhunters will drive them back again once the androids detect emotions. Razer suggests that all three use the meditation techniques he learned to eradicate all emotions. When Kilowog points out that it will take months, Razer explains that Saint Walker used a technique to calm his rage, and offers to replicate it for them. Guy orders the Lanterns in and the Manhunters return fire once more. Hal, Kilowog and Razer fly through the barrage, undetected. Kilowog bumps one and it announces in Aya's voice that it cannot detect emotions. The three Lanterns hear her and Razer starts to lose his calm. The Manhunters detect his emotions and then Hal and Kilowog's, and the Manhunters turn to fire on Hal and the others head for the force field and he tells his friends to go straight into the shield. An opening appears briefly, letting them through along with a dozen of Manhunters. As they approach the planet's surface, automatic weaponry opens fire on the Manhunters. Hal continues to get a stronger signal and assumes that they have been invited. In space above, the Lanterns drag Guy away and the Manhunters return to bombarding the force field. Chaselon tells Guy that Hal and his team managed to get through the shield. An opening appears in the planet's surface. Hal, Kilowog and Razer quickly fly down as the Manhunters miss them and continue on. As the Lanterns fly through the tunnels, the Manhunters descend and follow them. Hal follows the signal to his ring and something opens fire on the Manhunters, destroying them. A portal opens below them and they descend. When they reach the bottom, the ceiling descends on them and the trio combines their rings to hold it back. The signal continues and Hal calls to their captor, insisting that they are there to help. After a moment the ceiling ascends and another door opens. They discover that the Anti-Monitor's head is mounted in the center of the city, and it explains that Ranx is its new home. Razer blames him for corrupting Aya and prepares to open fire, but the Anti-Monitor warns them that its power is the only thing that is holding the Manhunters at bay. When Hal wonders why it tried to kill them, and the Anti-Monitor says that it was just trying to eliminate their pursuers. It explains that after Aya tore its head off, its life force clung to the shell and was pulled toward Ranx. Once it arrived there, it incorporated itself into the city's mecanized system to repower itself. Whhen Hal wonders why Aya sent the Manhunters to Ranx, the Anti-Monitor explains that it was created to probe the mysteries at the beginning of the creation by traveling back in time. Aya has realized that the Anti-Monitor has a time displacement unit and wants it so that she can travel back to the beginning of time and change history. The Anti-Monitor needs their protection. Guy and the other Lanterns create a line of weapons to punch through the shields. The Anti-Monitor says that their fates are intertwined and that by their oath, they cannot let a sentient being come to harm. Hal tells Razer and Kilowog that they have to do it because the Anti-Monitor is the weaker of the two enemies that they face. The Green Lantern Corps open fire on the shield but Aya arrives behind them. Guy tells them to open fire on it but Aya easily protects herself and then blasts the Lanterns away. She then approaches Ranx, lands on the force field, and begins blasting through it. Once she's through, she descends to the planet's surface and into the chamber holding the Anti-Monitor's head. She immobilizes Hal, Kilowog and Razer, stating that the data of emotional beings is corrupted. The Anti-Monitor agrees and offers an alliance, but Aya rips it apart and removes the time displacement unit. Razer speaks up, reminding Aya that she convinced him that he was not responsible for the deaths of thousands. He begs her not to add to her burden but she says that Razer has no conception of what she can do. Hal wonders if she'll kill them and Aya says that it is unnecessary because she will soon eliminate them from existence. She departs, freeing the Lanterns, and Razer realizes that their only chance is to destroy Aya. Cast For full credits click here Appearing in "Ranx" Heroes: *Hal Jordan *Kilowog *Razer Villains: *Aya *Manhunters Other characters: *Guardians of the Universe **Appa Ali Apsa *Green Lantern Corps **Guy Gardner **Chaselon **Ke'Haan **Larvox **Tomar-Re **Ch'p **John Stewart *Anti-Monitor *Saint Walker Locations: *Ranx *Odym Items: *Green Lantern Power Ring *Red Lantern Power Ring *Force field of Ranx *Time-Displacement Cylinder Vehicles: *Interceptor Quotes *'Guy Gardner:' You probably just broke your ring. Did you leave it out in the rain? *'Hal Jordan:' Were you dropped on your head as a child? Never mind. ---- *'Guy Gardner:' (to Hal Jordan) Good thing you got your tiny mask on. In case someone from this uninhabited alien planet recognizes you. Production notes Series continuity *The story is continued from the previous episode, "Scarred". *The story is continued in the next episode, "Dark Matter". *Razer tells Aya that she convinced him that he was not responsible for the deaths of thousands, referring to the events of "Razer's Edge". *The Interceptor was destroyed by Aya in the previous episode, "Scarred". Trivia *When Guy Gardner tells Hal that the Earth is now protected by Green Lantern John Stewart, Hal responds with "The fake news guy?" This is a reference to Jon Stewart, the fake news anchor and host of ''The Daily Show. '' Goofs Namings and translations Background Reception References